<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Омут памяти by jsMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506062">Омут памяти</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage'>jsMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ㅤГеллерт отвлёкся на клюнувшего его в предплечье Фоукса, вернув своё внимание Алеку только в тот момент, когда услышал его изумлённый возглас: <br/>ㅤㅤ- Магнус! <br/>ㅤㅤКак оказалось, дверца шкафа приоткрылась, и омут памяти приманил нефилима своими яркими всполохами. Тот с любопытством приблизился и обнаружил в чаше воспоминания Альбуса Дамблдора о Магнусе Бейне.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Омут памяти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ㅤㅤГеллерт Гриндевальд лениво расселся на столе директора Хогвартса, со вселенской усталостью взирая на сумеречного охотника Александра Лайтвуда. В своё время у него были некоторые проблемы с нефилимами, потому он откровенно недолюбливал этих солдафонов.</p><p>ㅤㅤСам Лайтвуд рассеянно блуждал взглядом по кабинету, иногда приближаясь к тому или иному предмету с любопытством изучая его. Охотники жили среди магглов, отслеживая невмешательство сверхъестественных существ в примитивную жизнь, потому многие особенности магического быта вызывали у них изумление.</p><p>ㅤㅤГеллерт отвлёкся на клюнувшего его в предплечье Фоукса, вернув своё внимание Алеку только в тот момент, когда услышал его изумлённый возглас:</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Магнус!</p><p>ㅤㅤКак оказалось, дверца шкафа приоткрылась, и омут памяти приманил нефилима своими яркими всполохами. Тот с любопытством приблизился и обнаружил в чаше воспоминания Альбуса Дамблдора о Магнусе Бейне.</p><p>ㅤㅤГеллерту стоило объяснить, что представлял из себя омут памяти, и закрыть чертов шкаф, но, ведомый любопытством, он этого не сделал, подходя к Лайтвуду и заглядывая в воспоминания.</p><p>ㅤㅤТам как раз разворачивались события первой встречи на каком-то приеме, где настырный Магнус откровенно заигрывал с Альбусом.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Вот же пёс! — недовольно сверкнул глазами Геллерт.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Что это? — спросил хмурый Алек.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Омут памяти, штука, в которую ты можешь запихнуть события своей жизни и просматривать их на досуге, — ответил Гриндевальд, вглядываясь в то, как нахальный Бейн продолжал строить глазки его, Геллерта, Альбусу!</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Их было семнадцать тысяч, — горестно пискнул Лайтвуд.</p><p>ㅤㅤГеллерт не особенно вникал в суть бормотаний Алека, поглощённый разворачиващимися перед ним событиями, где хренов Магнус Бейн зажал Альбуса в углу, разместив ладони по обе стороны от его головы и явно намеревался засосать бедолагу.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Нет, Ал! Не соглашайся! — яростно зашипел Геллерт. — Откажи ему, ну же! Ах, ты паскуда! — разочарованно выдохнул он, наблюдая, как эта парочка молодых магов из омута памяти начала страстно целоваться.</p><p>ㅤㅤДальнейшее взаимодействие Магнуса с Альбусом развивалось очень быстро и весьма однозначно.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Семнадцать тысяч, семнадцать тысяч, — как одержимый шептал Алек. — Это все в прошлом и ничего не значит, и… Хей! Мне он никогда не позволял делать такое!</p><p>ㅤㅤВ последней фразе прозвучала явная обида.</p><p>ㅤㅤГеллерт пробежался оценивающим взглядом по Алеку.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Посмотри на себя, ягнёночек, мне бы тоже не пришло в голову, что ты способен на подобные извращения.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- А то, что это делает преподаватель и директор школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, Верховный чародей Визенгамота, Президент Международной Конфидерации Магов Альбус Дамблдор — нормально?</p><p>ㅤㅤГеллерт пошевелил челюстью, скрипя зубами и яростно играя желваками.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- У нас обычно я в активной позиции, — попытался оправдаться он, на что услышал лишь пренебрежительное фырканье.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Магнус по крайней мере предлагал мне попробовать. И…мать честная! — Лайтвуд даже побледнел, вглядываясь в воспоминания Дамблдора.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Раньше не было возможности воспользоваться специальными средствами, потому многие прибегали к тому, что подвергнётся под руку, — попытался оправдать их Геллерт, мысленно отмечая, что выбросит нахрен половину вещей из дома Альбуса.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Но это же не нормально! Как оно туда?.. Зачем?.. Разве, это приятно?</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Бейн не жалуется, — отозвался Геллерт, думая, что не знал и половины того, на что способен его Альбус.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Ну… по крайней мере, это все не его инициатива. Магнус… ох, Магнус!</p><p>ㅤㅤТеперь уже оба смотрели во все глаза, не решаясь как-то комментировать происходящее.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Знаешь… — протянул Геллерт через несколько томительно долгих минут, — я не думал, что такое в принципе возможно. Да ещё и без использования магии.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Здесь есть алкоголь? — нервно уточнил Алек. — Мне нужно выпить.</p><p>ㅤㅤ- Много алкоголя, — подтвердил Геллерт, отходя от омута памяти. — А ещё заклятие забвения, пожалуй.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>